1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Plasma Display Panel (PDP). More particularly, the present invention relates to a PDP which displays images using a gas discharge phenomenon.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus using a PDP has large screen and a high image quality. It is ultra-thin, light weight, and has a wide viewing angle. In addition, the display apparatus is easily manufactured and a very large display apparatus is possible.
PDPs can be classified into Direct Current (DC) PDPs, Alternating Current (AC) PDPs, and hybrid PDPs according to their driving method. In addition, the PDPs can be classified into opposing discharge display panels and surface discharge display panels according to their discharge structure. AC PDPs having a three-electrode surface discharge structure are now generally used.
An AC PDP having a three-electrode surface discharge structure includes an upper substrate and a lower substrate. Common electrodes and scan electrodes forming discharge gaps with the common electrodes are formed on a lower surface of the upper substrate, and the common and scan electrodes are embedded in an upper dielectric layer. A protective layer is formed on a lower surface of the upper dielectric layer.
In addition, address electrodes are formed on an upper surface of the lower substrate to cross the common and scan electrodes, and the address electrodes are embedded in a lower dielectric layer. Barrier ribs are formed on an upper surface of the lower dielectric layer and are separated from each other to define discharge spaces. A phosphor layer is formed in each discharge space, and a discharge gas fills the discharge spaces.
In the PDP having the above structure, ultraviolet rays are emitted by plasma generated by discharges in the discharge spaces. The ultraviolet rays excite the phosphor layer, and the excited phosphor layer emits visible light to display images.
However, since the electrodes, the upper dielectric layer, and the protective layer are sequentially formed from the lower surface of the upper substrate, about 40% of the visible light emitted from the phosphor layer is absorbed by the above elements, and thus, there is a limit to improving the light emission efficiency. Moreover, since charged particles of the discharge gas are ion-sputtered onto the phosphor layer, a permanent residual image is generated and the life-span of the panel is reduced.